Veneno y antídoto
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Última oportunidad que le da Amy a Sonic para mantener su confianza, de lo contrario continuará sola en la terrible aventura en la que se ha inmiscuido...
1. La última oportunidad

Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy= Sonic Team  
  
Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad.  
  
Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http://Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es  
  
01  
  
-Confío en tí, Knuckles...- Dijo Amy a media voz.  
Aquella frase llevaba varios días en la cabeza de Knuckles, los pensamientos se habían vuelto confusos y toda su seguridad se había desvanecido, debía tomar una decisión, la más difícil en lo que llevaba de vida, ¿se lo decía a Sonic o seguía las indicaciones de Amy? aquello parecía más un juego, un cruel juego incomprensible para el equidna rojo de 15 años.  
  
No era temprano, pero tampoco medio día como estaba acostumbrado a levantarse Sonic, siempre durmiendo mucho, a la espera de alguna aventura contra algún villano que al final se une a ellos por un bien común, como su mejor amigo, Knuckles...  
-Aún es temprano... Mm... ¿y si me vuelvo a la cama?- Murmuraba Sonic sentado en la cama de aquel hotel.  
"Ding, Dong"  
Sonó la puerta, esto hizo decidir a Sonic que no merecía la pena dormir, que si seguía durmiendo se iba a perder muchas cosas, mas al abrir la puerta perezosamente y ver la visita al otro lado, deseó por un momento estar durmiendo. Era Amy, a simple vista le parecía la misma chica alocada de siempre, pero algo en ella era diferente, y nada tenía que ver que llevase un vestido nuevo, de color azul, un poco escotado por delante, pero la falda era más larga que el vestido rojo que solía llevar, también sus ojos, había algo distinto, algo que a Sonic no le pareció bueno, porque a pesar de que siempre fingía que pasaba de ella, en verdad le importaba mucho su joven amiga.  
-Buenos días, Sonikku.- Dijo Amy sonriendo.  
-Hola, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?  
-No es tan temprano, venía a proponerte algo...  
-No, no vamos a la iglesia a casarnos.- Dijo de forma graciosa Sonic.  
Amy rió más animada.  
-No, hombre, no es eso,- Continuó la muchacha -hoy se estrena cierta película que dijiste que querías ver, y que casualidad que yo tengo las dos últimas entradas.  
El erizo azul dudó un momento, de verdad deseaba ver esa película, hoy era su día libre y había pensado ir, pero las entradas estaban agotadas, esa iba a ser su única oportunidad de ver el film en pantalla grande, luego tendría que volver al trabajo. Hacía un par de semanas que Sonic se había puesto a trabajar, no le había dicho nada a nadie y prefería mantenerlo en secreto.  
-¿Vamos? ¿Sí?- Dijo Amy de forma graciosa ladeando la cabeza.  
-Vaaale, dame 5 minutos para desperezarme y desayunar, dame mi entrada y nos vemos allí- Sonic alargó la mano hasta ella.  
-¡Ni hablar! esta vez no caeré, la última vez que te di tu entrada te fuiste sin mí.- Cerró sus verdes ojos un momento, como recordando, luego miró a Sonic -No puedes desaprovechar esta ocasión única, pasar el día conmigo- Amy rió y le dejó para esperarle en la salida del hotel.  
Sonic la siguió con la mirada mientras ésta caminaba por el corto pasillo, y continuó la persecución con sus ojos esmeraldas cuando bajó la escalera.  
-Esta chica... cada día la entiendo menos- Pensó en voz alta Sonic.  
Se metió de nuevo en la habitación, se arregló y desayunó, todo muy velozmente, todo mientras intentaba deshacer sus pensamientos, de nuevo iba a ir por ahí con Amy, la muchacha siempre lograba lo que quería, le confundía, sí, eso debía ser, Amy hablaba tanto y tan rápido que conseguía que Sonic aceptase, sin querer, cualquier cosa.  
-Ya me ha liado otra vez....- Admitió Sonic.  
Llegó a la entrada del hotel y allí estaba ella, tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás y miraba al horizonte, una pequeña brisa matutina le acariciaba la piel y movía suave su cabello, era una visión agradable que nadie podía resistir, ni siquiera Sonic, que se fijó en ella un momento.  
-(Es una niña... todavía es una niña)- Pensaba para sus adentros.  
Amy estaba distraída, pero aún así sintió intimidante la mirada de Sonic clavada en su cogote, le miró disimuladamente de reojo y se ruborizó, esto la hizo sonreír, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Luego, agarrada de su brazo, llegaron al cine en un Sonic-segundo, una vez allí miraron la cartelera, no tendrían que hacer demasiada cola porque a parte de la película que quería ver Sonic, las demás eran bastante malillas, además de que el horario matutino estaba bastante desierto. Antes de entrar, Amy tiró del brazo de Sonic.  
-¡Vamos a comprar palomitas! ¡vamos, vamos!- Repitió Amy una y otra vez hablando muy rápido.  
-¡Ey, ey! Vale, pero suelta mi brazo, que me lo vas a arrancar...- Bromeó Sonic.  
Sonic compró una bolsa enorme de palomitas, un par de refrescos y unas golosinas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle a Amy la entrada, sabía que las sesiones matutinas eran más caras que las otras, y encontró que fue un bonito gesto, aunque no lo reconoció ante ella. Se sentaron juntos a pesar de las evasivas de Sonic, al rato de estar viendo la película, Amy dejó de prestarle atención a aquella escena explicativa que daban y se centró en Sonic, le miraba fijamente, dudando, Sonic lo notó y la empezó a vigilar por el rabillo del ojo, no quería ni imaginar lo que él suponía que estaba pensando ella, así que cuando ella se le acercó lentamente y empezó a abrir la boca, Sonic le metió una golosina en la boca.  
-Con la boca llena no se habla...- Dijo Sonic por lo bajo cuando Amy intentó decir "pero, Sonic".  
Amy se volvió a colocar en su asiento, con la cara apoyada en la mano, mirando vagamente la película.  
Salieron del cine y Sonic hizo notar lo mucho que había disfrutado con el film, repitiendo las escenas de acción de forma visual, la gente de su alrededor le miraban extrañados, incluso Amy, pero ella sonrió un momento, una de las pocas sonrisas que había puesto ese día, día que poco a poco se estaba oscureciendo por el tiempo, la brisa iba en aumento y hacía ondear la falda de Amy como si fuese una bandera.  
-¡Uah, tengo hambre!- Soltó Sonic -Vamos a tomar algo.  
Amy asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de ponerse en marcha, le cogió del brazo y le dijo:  
-Sonic, tengo que hablar contigo...  
-Ahora no, ¡vamos, estoy hambriento!- Contestó fríamente él.  
Sonic agarró a Amy de la cintura y corrió velozmente hacia una cafetería que conocía bien, cliente habitual como era, pidió el mismo plato de siempre, perritos picantes, Amy por su parte dijo que no tenía hambre y simplemente se tomó un batido, así, mientras Sonic comía, Amy le daba breves sorbos al batido, intentando hablar con un Sonic que estaba cegado por la comida y no era capaz de escuchar, lo intentó, una y otra vez, pero Sonic perdía el hilo de lo que le contaba, hasta que Amy, ya desesperada, le gritó dando un golpe en la mesa:  
-¡¿Quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida?!  
Sonic paró un momento de comer, luego siguió de nuevo a lo suyo, pensaba que tampoco debía ser demasiado importante, seguro que le quería enredar de nuevo para que hiciese algo que en el fondo no quería, llevarla de compras o hacer de guardaespaldas, algo así.  
-Habla,- Dijo Sonic mientras seguía engullendo -te escucho.  
-...No, no me escuchas, y... diablos, era importante- Continuó ella intentando calmarse.  
-Venga, di, pero deprisa, quiero irme a descansar un rato...  
Amy le miró un momento, seguía sin escucharla, eso la entristeció, pero también hizo que se enfadase mucho, se puso en pie, cogió lo que quedaba de su batido y se lo echó encima a Sonic, éste se levantó de golpe con mirada indignada, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritar a Amy, la miró a los ojos, y se fijó en que ella temblaba y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, entonces Amy se dio la vuelta y salió del local con la mirada fija en el suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sonic dio un resoplido y se limpió, luego pagó la cuenta y salió detrás de ella, miró a un lado y miró a otro, a lo lejos vio la silueta de la muchacha apoyada en la parada del autobus, a medida que se acercaba iba escuchando el gimoteo de la muchacha, una lágrima ya había recorrido la mejilla de Amy, pero se había deshecho de ella y había contenido el resto.  
-A ver, ¿qué es eso tan importante?- Dijo Sonic intentando prestarle toda su atención.  
Amy le miró por encima del hombro, luego se giró hacia él con expresión triste.  
-Antes que nada...- Comenzó la muchacha.  
-¿Sí?- Dijo Sonic perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¿Me quieres?- La voz de Amy sonó dudosa pero nítida.  
Sonic se quedó en blanco un momento, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, nunca Amy se había puesto así.  
-¿Qué esperas que te diga?- Dijo al fin -eres muy joven todavía.  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Se impacientó Amy.  
-Somos amigos, ¿no te basta con eso? entiende que hay un abismo entre nosotros.  
Amy giró la cara y se produjo un silencio que cortaba el aire, que de nuevo golpeó a los dos erizos con más fuerza y frío, tanto Sonic como Amy sintieron un escalofrío al sentir el enfriamiento de la tarde.  
-Sonic... aún así, me gustaría... ¿te quedas conmigo? ¿hasta que amanezca?  
Aquello era algo incomprensible para el erizo azul.  
-¿Qué? ¡ni hablar! a veces pareces tonta...  
Se volvió a quedar todo vacío de palabras, esta vez un rato más largo que el anterior, Sonic esperaba oir una explicación, o algo así, Amy estaba rara, había pasado de su seguridad alocada de casi exigirle que se casase con ella a aquella súplica.  
-Si eso es todo,- Comenzó Sonic rompiendo le silencio -me voy, ¿quieres que te lleve?  
Amy negó con la cabeza, se le había hecho un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar, ahogando sus lágrimas en el viento, Sonic partió, sin mirar atrás, pensando que no se arrepentía, que no había hecho nada malo.  
-«Ya se le pasará»- Murmuraba para sí mismo.  
Y siguió adelante, alejándose velozmente de la parada, todo estaba bien, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? él era el heroe, era el bueno, pero todo aquello le estaba recomiendo por dentro, estaba seguro que eso no era lo único que Amy quería decirle, esto le hizo recordar que antes Knuckles le había preguntado algo parecido:  
-Sonic, ¿tú quieres a Amy?  
Pero él le había respuesto exactamente lo mismo, que sólo la consideraba una amiga. Por su lado, Amy dejó pasar el autobus que la llevaría a su casa, ni siquiera lo miró, seguía surmergida en sus pensamientos, se tragó todo el orgullo y todo el dolor y se alejó de la parada, comenzó a andar sin dirección, deambulando hasta llegar a un parque pequeño que debía estar repleto de niños pequeños, pero como el tiempo iba de mal en peor, nadie paseaba por ahí. Y lentamente llegó la tarde, Amy seguía en el parque, había bebido agua de la fuente y se había sentado en un banco, había sentido un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo y necesitaba descansar, y aunque le fallasen las fuerzas, seguía sin querer comer, no tenía estómago para eso, aún así, se levantó y dio otra vuelta por el parque, intentando pensar algo que la animase, pero en todas partes estaba el recuerdo de Sonic, por todo veía al erizo azul, hasta que agotada tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Ya oscurecía y Amy contempló el encendido automático de las farolas, ahora había un viento más violento que el de la tarde, Amy se abrazó a sí misma temblando, helada de frío.  
-¿No piensas irte a casa?- Dijo Knuckles apoyado en un árbol.  
Amy le miró un momento con una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa, Knuckles no sonrió, se acercó cargado con una mochila y llevando su abrigo verde en la mano, se lo puso sobre los hombros a Amy y continuó:  
-¿Se lo has contado a Sonic?  
-Él no quería escucharme, igualmente no es cosa suya- Dijo Amy aún enfadada por la falta de atención del erizo -Sonic no me quiere, seguiré sin él...  
-Pero no estarás sola.- La cortó Knuckles -Te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme.  
-¡Oh, vamos! no me sermoneés, yo ya sabía la respuesta, la percibí enseguida, pero quería oírselo decir a él, que saliese de sus lábios.  
Y Amy empezó a sollozar, ya no aguantaba más, entonces Knuckles le pasó una mano por la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-Desahógate, llora si es lo que necesitas.  
En ese momento, Amy miró a Knuckles algo confundida, pero le hizo caso, necesitaba oirle decir eso, se abrazó fuerte a él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, más de rabia que por lo que le había dicho Sonic, intentando articular algo como "estoy asustada", el equidna la abrazó también, meciéndola tiernamente, intentando consolarla. Luego, al ver que Amy dejaba de llorar, le propuso ir a cenar juntos.  
-Gracias, eres un buen chico...- Dijo a media voz Amy.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. La última cena

02  
  
Sonic estaba tumbado en el sofá de casa de Tails, había pasado la tarde ahí, hablando con Tails, jugando con él, y ahora mirando la televisión, hacía zapping sin parar, no encontraba nada de su agrado, dejó caer el mando sobre la mesa auxiliar y se estiricó un poco, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, pensativo.  
-...¡Bah! no sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas... ¿cómo es que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza?- Pensaba en voz alta.  
-¿Hablas de Amy?- Dijo Tails saliendo de detrás del sofá.  
Esto medio asustó a Sonic, haciéndole caer del sofá.  
-¿Estabas escuchando?- Dijo Sonic levantándose.  
-¿Cuál es el problema? se supone que el experto en chicas eres tú, desde luego yo no quiero salir con chicas, no hacen más que confundir a los chicos...- Tails puso un gesto de fastidio.  
-¡Ja! eso lo dices ahora porque eres joven, ya verás dentro de unos años cómo pierdes la cabeza por ellas.  
-Ah, es eso, ¿pierdes la cabeza por Amy?- Dijo en modo de respuesta Tails, con un gesto nada inocente.  
Sonic giró la cara poniendo morros y repitiendo el discursito de siempre de que Amy es muy joven para él.  
-Tiene 13 años, yo no veo que sea tan joven...- Dijo Tails.  
-Es una cría.  
-Venga, los dos sois adolescentes... pero vamos a dejarlo ya, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera?  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la conversación no iba a acabar ahí, Tails se iba a seguir metiendo con él en lo que quedaba de día.  
  
Knuckles llegó a la puerta del bar-restaurante con Amy agarrada de su brazo, ella aún estaba triste, con la mirada perdida, y Knuckles quería animarla, pero era un chico muy serio, tímido, no bromeaba, era Sonic el gracioso del grupo, el especialista en hacer sonreír a cualquiera, de todas formas quería intentarlo.  
-Amy, ¿sabes cuántos robots de Eggman se necesitan para enroscar una bombilla?  
Ella le miró confusa un momento y negó con la cabeza.  
-3, uno que se suba a la escalera y aguante la bombilla y los otros dos que le den vueltas a la escalera.  
Amy empezó a reirse, más por lo malo que era el chiste que por el mismo chiste, pero la intención había sido buena, y Knuckles parecía muy satisfecho.  
-¿Y sabes...?- Comenzó a decir Knuckles de nuevo.  
-Vale, vale, ya no estoy triste, deja los chistes tranquilos.  
Ahora era Knuckles el que estaba confundido, pero mientras Amy estuviese más animada ya le valía. Así Amy se volvió a cojer del brazo de Knuckles y entraron al restaurante, escogieron una mesa bastante apartada, y empezaron a cenar, de manera más fina que Sonic, al menos la comida no se dispersaba por la mesa.  
-Esta semana la he pasado muy bien.- Dijo Amy mientras cenaban -Me he divertido mucho contigo.  
-Yo también.- Knuckles sonrió tímidamente.  
-Ey, ey, ¿a qué viene esa miradita?- Rió Amy.  
-No me martirices, sabes que me cuesta hablar con chicas...- Dijo Knuckles de forma graciosa. -Aunque a ti no puedo considerarte como a las otras chicas, al fin y al cabo eres la novia de mi mejor amigo.  
Amy no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir comiendo y a mirar por la ventana, Knuckles la observó fijamente un momento.  
-Lo siento, no quería meter el dedo en la llaga.- Knuckles se encojió de hombros.  
-No pasa nada, es sólo que... mañana, cuando amanezca...- Amy seguía con la mirada perdida.  
-No pienses en eso ahora, ¡disfruta de la comida!- Intentó animarla Knuckles.  
Pronto la atención de Knuckles dejó de centrarse en su rosada amiga y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro a Amy y sonriendo. Acababa de entrar por la puerta Sonic, acompañado de Tails, miraban en todas direcciones en busca de una mesa vacía, un camarero, viejo conocido de Sonic, se le acercó.  
-Buenas noches.- Dijo educadamente el camarero.  
-¡Hola! ¿hay alguna mesa libre?- Preguntó Sonic sin reconocer al camarero.  
-Ahora te busco una, por cierto, escuché que discutiste con tu novia, ¿habéis hecho ya las paces?  
-¿Novia?- Sonic se hizo el despistado.  
-Se refiere a Amy, así que es por eso que estabas tan raro hoy...- Tails empezó a picar a Sonic.  
-Es una pena que discutais justo ahora... debe ser duro eso de que se vaya mañana, ¿cómo es que no vas con ella?  
A Sonic esto le sonó a chino, pero el camarero continuó como si Sonic supiese de qué estaba hablando.  
-Al menos ha tenido el detalle de despedirse de todos antes. Todo ha sido tan precipitado, puso su pisito en venta.  
Sonic dejó de escuchar al camarero y se puso a hablar con Tails.  
-¿Tú sabías algo?  
-Claro, Amy me lo dijo hace una semana, más o menos...- Tails desvió la mirada, en sus ojos había un misterio que Sonic no supo descifrar.  
Entonces Sonic divisó a lo lejos a Knuckles que le hacía señales con la mano.  
-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Amy.  
-Ahora lo verás.- Contestó Knuckles sonriendo.  
Sonic se le acercó seguido de Tails, sin ver a la acompañante del equidna rojo, iba dispuesto a picar a su amigo por tener junto a él una presencia femenina, pero Amy, al darse la vuelta y ver a Sonic, se puso de pie con gran impresión, casi cae, y por una parte, deseaba tanto verle, encontrárselo en cualquier rincón de la ciudad, simplemente por verle, pero por otro lado, ya había tenido suficiente discusión con él como para estar deprimida el resto de su vida. Por su lado, Sonic también se impresionó, que él recordase, Amy y Knuckles no eran tan amigos como para ir a cenar juntos, aunque tampoco había estado muy pendiente de ellos últimamente. Tails les miraba, como en un partido de tenis, esperando a que dijesen algo.  
-¿Nos sentamos?- Rompió el hielo Tails.  
Y lo hicieron, en aquella pequeña mesa se añadieron dos sillas más que cubrieron los lados vacíos del cuadrado.  
-Vaya, parece que ya has encontrado un sustituto para esta noche...- Susurró por lo bajo Sonic a Amy.  
Sonic y Knuckles hablaron largo y tendido, Tails también hacía sus piquitos en la conversación, por su lado, Amy no era capaz de articular palabra, sólo seguía las palabras ajenas, dejando de vez en cuando descansar su mirada sobre Sonic, y él se sintió intimidado por su mirada, era la primera vez que sentía esa mirada tan intensa sobre él, Amy ya le había mirado así otras veces, quizás fuese por saber que ella se iría mañana que le importaban más aquellos pequeños detalles, y le hacía sentir mal el que justamente aquel día discutiesen, Sonic no es de los que piden perdón, y tampoco encontraba la ocasión para decírselo, pensaba que tampoco se iría tan lejos que no pudiesen volver a verse, pero igualmente sentía que la despedida sería difícil. Otros pensamientos recorrían veloces la cabeza de Sonic, ¿qué hacían cenando juntos Knuckles y Amy? ¿por qué Knuckles parecía interesado en su relación con Amy? ¿a qué venía aquella proposición de la muchacha? esta vez Sonic no quería pasar de las preguntas, esta vez no, quería preocuparse por lo que pasaba, era una partida muy repentina, la venta del piso, la despedida de los demás, incluso Tails parecía saber más de lo que decía, Sonic se sintió como el último mono, y encima era así por su culpa, por no escucharla cuando ella se quiso sincerar con él.  
-Knuckles,- Comenzó la muchacha cortando la conversación. -¿nos vamos ya?  
Knuckles asintió con la cabeza, pidió la cuenta, tras pagar se levantó y se dirigió con Amy del brazo a la calle.  
-¡Ey! ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?- Preguntó Tails con su sonrisa dulce.  
Amy también sonrió y le dio un tierno abrazo a Tails, su joven amigo, el único que por su madurez podía hablar abiertamente, al que le contaba sus penas, la mayoría causadas por Sonic.  
-Adiós, Amy.- La voz de Tails parecía ahora más triste.  
Sonic les miró en silencio, luego, Knuckles y Amy llegaron a la entrada, antes de que se fuesen, Sonic dijo por lo bajo a Tails:  
-Hoy... discutí con ella, le dije que era tonta, se irá y no podré disculparme.  
-Ve y díselo.- Dijo sinceramente Tails.  
Sonic se levantó de su silla y se plantó detrás de Amy, le dijo a Knuckles si podía esperarla fuera, Knuckles asintió, entonces, en la entrada, Sonic dudó un poco antes de decir:  
-Así que te vas.  
Amy asintió con la cabeza, y Sonic continuó:  
-Oye, mira, que siento lo que te dije, no creo que seas tonta...  
Amy le puso un dedo en los labios a Sonic.  
-No importa, me tengo que ir.- Dijo Amy muy segura de sí misma.  
En ese momento Amy le pareció más madura de lo normal, puede que Tails tuviese razón, Amy no era una cría, había crecido desde la primera vez que se vieron, y en ese momento más que en ningún otro, Amy le pareció más una mujer que una niña, quería decírselo, expresarle que ya no le parecía una niña, quizás así no se fuese, quizás así si había algo entre ella y Knuckles pudiese deshacerlo, estaba muy confuso, siempre había pensado que no quería a Amy nada más que como amiga, sin embargo ahora notaba que la iba a echar mucho de menos, su ausencia no se limitaría a buscar una sustituta para presidenta de su club de fans, ella siempre había sido su protegida, la inocente que debía apartar del mal, él había sido su heroe durante años, pero igualmente, Amy se giró y abrió la puerta, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo aquello y ni siquiera le había dicho a Sonic el motivo, él no le había dejado y ahora era tarde para explicarle nada.  
-Espera,- Sonic no sabía cómo retenerla. -¿te vas muy lejos? ¿a dónde? ¿te vas con Knuckles?  
-Ya lo sabrás,- Respondió ella sin girarse. -igualmente no nos volveremos a ver.  
Y salió por la puerta, dejando tras de sí una brisa helada, Sonic sintió el frío que causaba la lluvia que había empezado a caer disimuladamente, pensando que Amy debía estar aún enfadada, que le odiaba y por eso no quería darle las respuestas, él mismo frunció el entrecejo, parte de celosía, parte de impotencia, se volvió a sentar junto a Tails y se metió un bocado de comida en la boca, excusa perfecta para no hablar.  
-Con la boca llena no se habla.- Dijo Sonic con la mirada fija en su plato. -Come, Tails, está todo pagado por el equidna.  
Tails le miró un momento, sin hacer comentarios, Sonic no estaba para nada, ni bromas ni consejos, incluso cuando salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar bajo la humedad dejada por la lluvia, Tails no parecía tener la intención de decirle a Sonic lo que sabía, hasta que sus intentos por contener las lágrimas empezaron a flaquear, y girando la cara para esconderla de Sonic, empezó a gimotear. Sonic se giró de golpe, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que Tails estaba muy afectado.  
-¡Tails! ¿qué pasa?  
Tails se secó en vano las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, él era el maduro del grupo, debía aguantar, pero casi no era capaz de mantenerse firme.  
-Amy... ella se va, ¿sabes lo que significa?- Intentó aclarar Tails. -No la volveremos a ver...  
-Pues no, no sé de qué va esto, no entiendo por qué se tiene que ir tan de repente, ni si entre ella y Knuckles hay algo, y parece que me estás ocultando la verdad.  
Los celos que estaba demostrando Sonic era algo que en otra situación habrían sido el punto de mira para las burlas de Tails, pero en ese momento, el zorro de dos colas sólo deseaba que se aclarase todo.  
-Es que... no puedo decírtelo, ¡se lo prometí!- Gritó Tails dejando que las gotas de lluvia le bañasen el rostro.  
-¡El qué! si pasa algo, dímelo, yo lo arreglaré todo.  
-Ese es el problema, no puedes hacer nada, Amy no es lo suficiente fuerte, y necesitaba la ayuda de Knuckles porque yo no he podido hacer nada, me pidió ayuda y yo le fallé, y el mago ese, era demasiado poderoso...- Tails empezó a decir frases sin sentido.  
-¡Espera, espera! Empieza por el principio, no entiendo nada.  
-No hay tiempo, Sonic, Amy se nos va,- Y el zorro agarró por los brazos a Sonic. -se va de verdad, date cuenta, esta vez ni siquiera tú la podrás traer de vuelta, ya es tarde, si la quieres, si de verdad la quieres, ¡díselo, por Dios! ¡no dejes que se rinda!  
Sonic se liberó de los brazos de Tails, dio dos pasos atrás respirando muy deprisa, asustado de aquellas palabras que nunca pensó oir de la boca de un niño, lo pensó mejor y Tails tampoco era un crío, era más un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, había muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por alto, los años pasaban para todos igual, el tiempo avanzaba.  
-Es que esto...- Comenzó a articular Sonic, intentando por una vez sincerarse. -esto me asusta, ella no puede irse de verdad, no de la manera que me estás diciendo.  
  
Continuará... 


	3. El veneno

03  
  
Sonic, dando media vuelta, corrió velozmente buscando a Knuckles y a Amy, ahora empezaba a comprender, aquella despedida era de verdad, se iba, y eso sí que le asustaba, empezó a recordar todo lo que había intentado decirle Amy a lo largo de la semana, el tonto había sido él al no querer escucharla, era culpa suya, ahora era muy tarde, tenía que haberla ayudado antes.  
  
Faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciese, pero la luna aún seguía en lo alto, las nubes se habían dispersado y la habían dejado iluminando la oscura colina desde donde la contemplada Amy.  
-¿Por qué aquí?- Preguntó Knuckles rompiendo el silencio.  
-Este sitio es bonito.- Contestó Amy mirando el profundo lago bajo la colina.  
-Ya, buena razón...- Dijo Knuckles mirándola de reojo.  
Amy calló de nuevo, Knuckles parecía estar nervioso, el tiempo pasaba deprisa.  
-Pronto amanecerá,- Dijo al fin Amy. -será mejor ponernos a ello.  
Amy se giró y se quedó inmóvil ante Knuckles, estaba rígida, sólo su cabello ondeaba al viento, y poco a poco, al ver que Knuckles tardaba, empezaron a temblar ligeramente sus rodillas, al igual que Knuckles, que se acercó un paso, dudando.  
-Adelante, guardián, es el momento, haz tu trabajo.- Dijo Amy intentando que Knuckles se decidiese.  
-Sonic me va a odiar por esto...- Murmuró el equidna.  
"Guardián" así había empezado Amy a llamar a Knuckles, era una manera de captar su atención, de hacerle saber cuándo iba en serio, aunque en ese momento Knuckles tuviese la mente nublada y lo único que deseaba era que todo aquello acabase de una vez por todas.  
-Tú sólo hazlo, Sonic no tiene nada que ver en esto, es mi decisión... y tú serás el heroe, tú evitarás que Alfred haga una masacre a mi costa... ahora tú eres mi guardián.- Concluyó Amy.  
Knuckles miró al interior de la Master Emerald un momento, cómo si le preguntase a Tikal lo que debía hacer, volvió a fijar su vista en su rosada amiga, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, debía de serlo si ella lo decía. La Master Emerald estaba en su mano, la alzó para reclamar aquel poder que le pertenecía y luego la enfocó hacia Amy, ella alzó ligeramente la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados, ahora se sentía relajada, ahora que llegaba al final veía que se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había pensado, y cuando el poder de la Master Emerald empezó a deslizarse en su interior, notando cómo le flaqueaban las fuerzas al sentirse morir, entonces sonrió dejando resbalar una lágrima recordando el calor de los abrazos de su amado erizo azul, le sentía tan cerca de ella, pero el verdadero Sonic ya había llegado hasta ellos, rápidamente Sonic se avalanzó sobre Knuckles.  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Estás loco, la radiación de la Master Emerald la matará!- Gritó Sonic intentando reducir a Knuckles en el suelo.  
-¡De eso se trata!- Dijo Knuckles quitándose de encima a Sonic sin demasiada dificultad.  
Amy había caído de rodillas, la presencia de Sonic le era confusa, no sabía si era real o ya había muerto y aquello eran sus últimos pensamientos. Sonic se puso al lado de Amy, traqueteándola por los hombros mientras gritaba su nombre, ella no reaccionaba, estaba con la mirada fija en Knuckles, viendo cómo se levantaba el equidna en unas imágenes que le llegaban tarde, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Sonic.  
-¿Sonic? ¿qué haces aquí?  
Sonic dio un resoplido aliviado y quiso decirle tantas cosas en ese momento que las palabras se le entrecortaban, no conseguía aclarar nada, la cosa estaba cada vez peor, y Amy, se puso en pie y se apartó de él de una forma un tanto brusca, como Sonic nunca pensó que pudiese hacerlo.  
-¡¿Por qué te metes?! no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo Amy intentando parecer enfadada.  
-Amy, ¿vas a continuar con lo que estábamos?- Preguntó Knuckles ansioso.  
-¡Pues claro que sí! pronto amanecerá, no puedo permitir que pase...  
Sonic saltó entre ellos dos.  
-¿El qué? ¿qué tiene que pasar? ¿quién es el hechicero?  
Amy y Knuckles le prestaron atención un momento.  
-¿Te lo ha contado Tails?- La expresión de Amy cambió.  
-Mira, Sonic,- Comenzó Knuckles sin querer perder el tiempo -un hechicero llamado Alfred le echó a Amy un poderoso conjuro de traspaso.  
-No lo entiendo- Dijo Sonic más confuso aún.  
Amy resopló fuertemente.  
-Vamos a ver, para que lo entiendas, es como un veneno, cuando acabe la luna llena el veneno hará efecto, es decir, la muerte, pedí a Knuckles que me matase primero...  
-Espera, espera, ¿por qué te ha de matar?- Le cortó Sonic.  
-¡Porque hoy el veneno me matará de todas formas! liberará mis poderes; antes de morir aparecerá el hechicero de nuevo para recogerlos, si lo consigue podrá usar las Time Stones a la perfección y controlar el tiempo, por eso necesitaba a Knux, si él me mata antes de que lo haga el hechizo, Knux heredará mis poderes y el mundo se salvará, pero para eso debe ser él quien me mate.  
Sonic se quedó unos segundos pensativo.  
-¿Quién es Alfred?- Preguntó al fin.  
-Eso te lo puedo decir yo,- Sonó la voz de Tails a su espalda -"Alfred el hechicero" también conocido como "Alfred Prower"... mi hermano mayor.  
Y junto a un Tails que parecía realmente deprimido, apareció la figura de un zorro de la edad de Sonic más o menos, una mirada helada, dos colas, y un cetro de brillante esfera verde eran lo que más resaltaban.  
-Encantado de conocerte, Sonic the Hedgehog.- Alfred hizo una reverencia bastante altiva. -Mi hermanito está encantado contigo, aunque quizás demasiado, le cuesta encontrar su bando...  
-Nunca he estado en el tuyo.- Dijo Tails a aquella figura que le seguía siendo desconocida, luego miró a Sonic y se encaminó hacia él. -Lo siento, yo... quería llegar alto, quería encontrar a alguien esperándome, y lo encontré, oculto en la más alta de las montañas, un pueblo desconocido habitado por mi raza, y allí un hermano y una hermana, no sabía que Alfred haría esto...  
Tails se puso al lado de Sonic, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, pero Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que todo saldría bien.  
-Así que tú eres Alfred...- Dijo Sonic alzando la vista -Tú has hecho el hechizo, ¡deshazlo!- Y antes de ir hacia Alfred susurró por lo bajo a Amy -Amy, sigue luchando, si él es el veneno, yo seré el antídoto.  
Alfred abrió sus ojos azules, su mirada altiva se fijó en aquellos que osaban enfrentarse a él, Sonic solo no, porque junto a Sonic ya se encontraba Knuckles con sus puños en alto, Tails se puso entre la batalla y Amy, la inocente que debían proteger.  
-¿Un nuevo intento, guardián?- Dijo Alfred en tono despectivo -La última vez te humillé, ¿qué te hace pensar que ésta vez será diferente?  
-La otra vez me pillaste despistado, pero ahora te prestaré toda mi atención- Dijo Knuckles.  
-¡Pues voy a disfrutar viendo cómo suplicáis clemencia!- Gritó Alfred levantando los brazos y riendo de una manera aterradora.  
El miedo, la desesperación, eran sentimientos que Alfred conocía muy bien, todos los del exterior (como llamaban a los de fuera del pueblo) debían sentir lo mismo que sintió él de pequeño, nadie es inocente, todos tienen sus crímenes, y era el momento de pagarlos. No hay muerte más horrible que la muerte por miedo, así, conociendo los miedos ajenos, Alfred preparó su ataque con el cetro mágico que llevaba.  
-¡Esta vez no podrás vencerme! ya no temo a los fantasmas.- Expuso orgulloso Knuckles.  
-No seas superficial,- Se burló Alfred -mira más hondo en tu corazón.  
Y con esto, el malvado zorro de dos colas, alzó su cetro, del cual pareció salir una luz misteriosa que envolvía el cuerpo de Sonic, alzó al erizo azul en alto, Sonic intentó escapar, pero sus movimientos batallaban con el aire inútilmente. Con un movimiento de su brazo, Alfred dirigió a Sonic hacia un árbol, contra el que lo estrelló. Knuckles veía impotente cómo le hacían daño a su mejor amigo, pero mientras Sonic se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, Knux chocó contra algo que parecía ser una pared invisible, en ese momento parecía encerrado en una caja de cristal. Por su parte, Sonic se levantó corriendo hacia Alfred, que en ese momento ni le miraba, pero le sentía, y por mucha velocidad que tuviese Sonic no pudo evitar salir disparado por el poder del cetro al tocarlo, cayó rodando la colina quedando un brazo y una pierna en el agua.  
-Buen intento, erizo, pero hace falta algo más que eso para arrebatarme el poder.  
Alfred dibujó con un dedo la forma de una gran caja en el agua, subió su mano y alzó con esa forma el agua, luego alzó a Sonic de la forma más brusca que pudo y lo lanzó al centro del agua, momento en el que Amy gritó, de nuevo sentada sobre sus rodillas con las manos unidas en una plegaria.  
-¡Ayúdale, Tails!  
Y éste se quedó un momento inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer al ver a Sonic ahogarse, pero con la misma desesperación que Knuckles, que golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños su cárcel, se abalanzó sobre Alfred sin que éste le viese venir, a él no le tenía vigilado, pero golpeó a su propio hermano con tal de no dejar escapar a Sonic sin darse cuenta de que Knuckles había destruido su prisión, consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Sonic, entrar en el presidio acuático y nadar hasta él. Alfred puso ambas manos en su cetro y lo alzó, luego lo bajó rápidamente, bajando a su vez la bola de agua donde estaban Sonic y Knuckles, y este último a su vez lanzó a Sonic fuera del agua, Sonic cayó al suelo fuertemente escupiendo agua, y Knuckles cayó al agua en un gran estruendo, tras esto las aguas quedaron tranquilas, y Sonic, tosiendo aún, quiso ponerse en pie, siendo retenido por Amy, que sacando fuerzas de flaqueza había ido a su lado, a ayudarle, a reconfortarle, pues aún estaba temblando, la fobia del agua de Sonic estaba ahora justificada. Tails, levantándose con dificultad poniendo una de sus manos en sus doloridas costillas, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lago, buscando algún signo de vida, y el agua empezó a temblar, aumentando poco a poco las ondas, saliendo de pronto una gran mole de agua que fue tomando la forma de Perfect Chaos, tenía cogido con los dientes a Knuckles, como si de una de sus crías se tratase, y le dejó suavemente en el suelo, quedando el equidna de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Los ojos de Alfred brillaban de locura, hizo un gesto con el cetro lanzando un rayo de luz hacia Knuckles, pero Perfect Chaos envolvió con su cuerpo a Knuckles y repelió el ataque sin ninguna dificultad, lanzando uno de esos gritos guturales que hacían temblar los árboles. Sonic quiso aprovechar para arrebatarle a Alfred su cetro y empezaron a forcejear, tirando cada uno de un lado, Tails también intervino, agarrando por la espalda a su hermano de sangre, y éste le dio un empujón que hizo dar a Tails dos vueltas en el aire, pero cayó sobre sus pies apoyando una mano en el suelo, su gesto valiente y noble hicieron dudar a Alfred un instante, a pesar de que tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo por sus costillas magulladas, así Sonic golpeó el cetro contra el suelo, haciéndole una gran brecha a la joya mágica y lanzándola lo más lejos posible, Alfred gritó intentando advertir de la solemne tontería que había hecho, pues la joya abrió un agujero que trataba de tragarse todo su alrededor. Jóvenes árboles y pequeñas piedras temblaron y salieron disparadas en dirección al vacío, Amy se agarró a la hierba como pudo, y antes de ser engullida por el vacío la mano de Knuckles encontró la suya, agarrándose él mismo a un viejo árbol, Tails movió rápido sus colas, desafiando la fuerza de la absorción, Alfred se sujetó a una piedra e intentó alcanzar un fragmento de su joya, para hacer algún conjuro o algo que le permitiese salir ileso y vencer a sus enemigos, pero Sonic, agarrado a otra piedra, saltó sobre Alfred y ambos empezaron a rodar en dirección al agujero, Alfred logró agarrarse a otra piedra, una más pequeña que ya empezaba a temblar, Sonic estaba aferrado a la cintura de su enemigo, miró a Amy y ésta le devolvió la mirada, Sonic sonrió dulcemente, Amy, como si le leyese el pensamiento, cambió su gesto y empezó a gritar.  
-¡Sonikku! ¡¡¡No!!!  
Pero ya era tarde, Sonic había golpeado a Alfred y ambos fueron engullidos por el vacío. Perfect Chaos había tratado de salvar a Sonic, pero no llegó por muy poco, sólo pudo lanzar uno de sus rayos y cerrar el agujero donde todo lo que entraba se desintegraba.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. y el antídoto

04  
  
El "Tornado" volaba a velocidad agradable, Tails sentía la brisa en su rostro, estaba atardeciendo y se le hacía tarde, estaba haciendo unos recados para su hermana Elizabeth, pero decidió hacer una parada, la puesta de sol era hermosa. Aterrizó y se quedó de pie mirando al cielo, notó una mano amiga en su hombro, se giró y era Knuckles que sonreía dulcemente. Estuvieron paseando un rato por el borde del lago donde habían luchado contra Alfred hacía ya mes y medio.  
-Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado...- Decía sin emoción alguna Tails.  
-Ya, desde que pasó "aquello"...- Y Knux calló un momento -¿Cómo está Amy?  
-Mejor, parece que sale adelante, al menos está viva, al romper la joya se rompió el hechizo, aunque pienso que nunca se recuperará del todo...  
Ambos callaron de nuevo, Knuckles preguntó algo más, algo como si él estaba mejor también, pero Tails no le escuchaba, había dejado de mirarle, tenía la cara girada en dirección a una figura que brillaba con el sol, estaba inmóvil con una rara expresión, Knuckles le volvió a preguntar si estaba bien, pero el zorro siguió sin responder.  
-Sonic...- Susurró Tails abriendo mucho los ojos.  
Y allí, brillando por el sol, estaba la silueta de Sonic, todo empapado, grandes goterones de agua caían al suelo, chorreones se deslizaban por su cara seria, parpadeó varias veces intentando aclarar su visión borrosa, parecía cansado, muy cansado.  
-¡Sonic!- Gritó Knuckles llegando a su altura.  
Sonic se giró vagamente mientras recobraba el aliento, sonreía cortamente al ver a sus amigos, y al llegar a su altura repitió sus nombres, le temblaron las piernas y se desplomó en el suelo, entonces todo se tornó oscuridad. Tails evitó que cayese cogiéndole del brazo, sus ojos mostraban un par de lágrimas de alegría, estaba vivo, débil pero vivo, así, Knuckles se lo cargó a la espalda y le llevó al taller de Tails.  
  
Era de madrugada cuando Sonic abrió los ojos, ya no había aquella oscuridad tan absoluta, la pequeña luz de una lámpara venía desde la mesa de estudio que estaba al lado de la cama, y en la mesa estaba Tails, apoyando sus cabeza sobre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonic se reincorporó un poco.  
-¿Ya te has despertado?- Dijo Knuckles entrando por la puerta.  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Knuckles le inspiraba confianza, pero ni así supo responderle a sus preguntas, lo último que recordaba era a Alfred antes de ser arrastrados agujero dentro, los gritos de Amy, y el dolor que sintió en aquel momento, pero ahora estaba ahí, algo había ocurrido, estaba chorreando cuando le encontraron, tan mojado como cuando se lo tragó el vacío, ese mes y medio para él había sido tan sólo unos segundos. Knuckles miró un momento a Tails y dijo:  
-Ha llorado de felicidad...  
-Knux... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dices que he estado desaparecido un mes y medio?- Sonic aún no se hacía a la idea. -vaya... me he perdido la final de la supercopa...  
Knuckles rió y luego hizo una gran aspiración, le tocaba el papel de narrador y eso no le iba en absoluto.  
-A ver... ¿por dónde podría empezar?- Miró al techo un momento y empezó. -Alfred y tú en teoría moristeis en el vacío, desintegrados o algo así, pues Chaos cerró el agujero y volvió al interior de la Master Emerald, luego a Amy le dio un ataque de histeria tan fuerte que ni Tails ni yo podíamos moverla del sitio, esta chica tiene potencial... si no llega a ser por Elizabeth aún estaría ahí, es la hermana de Tails, tiene la edad de Amy y también es maga, pero ella es una bruja buena, ha estado a nuestro lado todo el rato, ya ves, Tails debe ser la oveja negra de la familia, todos magos y él científico, ya sabes, tú le conoces mejor que nadie... pero ahora hay algo... quería decirte...  
-¿El qué? Di, te escucho.- Le cortó Sonic intentando asimilar todo lo que le contaba.  
Knuckles suspiró desviando la mirada, y con la vista aún fuera del alcance de Sonic dijo:  
-Lo siento, es culpa mía...  
Pero Sonic no entendía el qué era culpa de Knuckles, éste, al ver la cara de duda de Sonic decidió contárselo, tragando difícilmente todo su miedo y su dolor.  
-Alfred venía a por mí, quería mi poder, mi conexión con la Master Emerald, yo de verdad que no me di cuenta de que Amy estaba allí, de saberlo habría llevado la batalla en otra dirección...  
Sonic le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente, no necesitaba oír más, ahora lo entendía, ya sabía por qué Knuckles se había convertido en el guardián de Amy, ella le había protegido y Alfred había descubierto el poder oculto de la muchacha.  
-No pasa nada, lo importante es que de alguna manera hemos ganado, no sé cómo pero los buenos estamos aquí...  
Knuckles se le quedó mirando con unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero los guardianes no lloran, igualmente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, del que siempre iba a ser su mejor amigo.  
  
Llegó la mañana y Sonic no aguantaba más en la cama, era un alma inquieta que a pesar de la debilidad y la falta de sueño quería levantarse ya, y así lo hizo, se quedó sentado solo un momento en la cama y luego fue al comedor dando tumbos.  
-Buenos días- Saludó Tails desde la cocina. -¿Un café?  
Sonic asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla, poco a poco empezaba a respirar mejor, miró a Tails y no lo vio muy diferente, quizás un par de centímetros más alto, pero como siempre, risueño y con cierto aire de intelectual.  
-¿Me estás escuchando? Desde luego tienes problemas para seguir una conversación...- Dijo Tails.  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sigue.  
-Te decía que se ha armado un follón que no veas, te han hecho una lápida con estatua y todo, y ¿a qué no adivinas quién ha estado todo el rato diciendo que no estabas muerto?  
Sonic le miró por encima del hombro, como si nada hubiese cambiado, en seguida le vino a la mente el nombre de la que siempre habían relacionado como su novia.  
-¿Amy?  
-¡Ñeeeek! Equivocado.- Rió Tails ante un Sonic muy sorprendido, y más al oír la respuesta -Eggman, ya sé que suena extraño, pero ha estado usando sus máquinas para buscarte, no le debió sentar muy bien el que no fuese él el que te destruyese... ¡Ah, Amy! Aún no la he llamado, no se lo va a creer cuando se lo diga...  
-No sé... yo no la llamaría, no veo justo entrar así de nuevo en su camino, ya debe haber recompuesto su vida, sería egoísta por mi parte el...  
-Amy no está bien.- Le cortó Tails muy serio.  
Sonic se le quedó mirando, escuchando ahora más atentamente lo que Tails le contaba, que Amy había estado muy mal, el que ahora estuviese mejor no quitaba que siguiese estando mal, que había necesitado mucha ayuda para salir adelante. Sonic tomó el último trago de café y se puso en pie diciendo que tenía que ir a verla, Tails le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó obligarle a sentarse de nuevo, le decía que aún estaba débil, que podía llamarla por teléfono y ella vendría.  
-Pero ella no lo va a creer, además, es algo que tengo que hacer solo...- Sonic se puso de espaldas a Tails y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo ante la puerta. -Cuando estaba ahí dentro, en el vacío, entonces no tenía miedo porque había conseguido lo que quería, la había salvado, me convertí en el antídoto que necesitaba, pero por otro lado estaba triste, triste porque deseaba más que nada estar a su lado, un deseo tan fuerte que cuando abrí los ojos me vi de nuevo en aquella colina... creo que ha sido ella la que me ha traído de vuelta- Y girándose rápidamente hacia él -¡se lo debo! tengo que ir a verla...  
Tails sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
A los pies del piso nuevo de Amy habían instalado una pequeña floristería en la que había empezado a trabajar a media jornada, en el grupo de ayuda psicológica donde la habían obligado a meterse le dijeron que sería bueno para ella el mantenerse ocupada, que eso la aliviaría, incluso Elizabeth le decía que no debía vivir en el pasado, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía pensando en Sonic, intentando mantener sólo lo bueno, sin querer estropear sus recuerdos con las veces que la alejó de su lado, todas esas veces que estuvo cansada de esperarle, pidiéndole que regresase o se quedase, queriendo gritar que sin él no podía vivir, ni soñar, mientras él simplemente le juraba que sería la última vez. Ahora estaba más tranquila, había dejado de llorar por las noches y, aunque no había recobrado del todo su sonrisa, volvía a ir de compras, así, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, colocándolo de forma que quedase hermoso y llamar la atención de los clientes, Amy sintió una presencia a su espalda y suspiró intentando sonreír como arma de venta.  
-Es bello ver una rosa como tú entre tantas rosas...- Dijo la voz a su espalda.  
Amy aún no se había dado la vuelta, pero la voz era demasiado fácil de reconocer, le pareció una mala pasada de su oido, una broma cruel, y apretó fuerte el ramo de rosas envueltas en el suave papel contra su pecho, como si quisiese evitar que su propio corazón saliese despedido, y empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos, efectivamente, ante ella estaba Sonic, sonriendo con su pícara sonrisa de siempre, apoyando una mano en un estante, con una pierna cruzada, y como si de una visión se tratase, Amy se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás mientras apretaba más fuerte las rosas en su pecho, acerando su cara a ellas y negando vagamente con la cabeza, un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pensaba que ya se había vuelto loca del todo, hasta que la visión habló de nuevo.  
-¡Pero bueno! vengo a verte y en vez de darme un abrazo te pones a llorar, no hay quién te entienda- Bromeaba Sonic como siempre había hecho.  
Amy dejó caer el ramo de rosas al suelo y le saltó al cuello, riendo histéricamente mientras sus lágrimas seguían deslizándose cara abajo, y Sonic, que no estaba en su mejor forma, soportó cuanto pudo la embestida a duras penas y terminó cayendo de culo, se quedó sentado apoyando sus manos en el suelo con Amy aferrada fuertemente a él, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Sonic.  
-¡Ey, ey! me vas a ahogar...- Continuaba bromeando Sonic.  
  
En casa de Amy, Sonic se sentó en el sofá con aire de agotado, Amy lo notó y aunque él insistía que estaba bien se quedó medio recostado con el mando en la mano.  
-¿Sí, diga?- Hablaba Amy por teléfono -No, hoy no iré, es más, ya no necesito más apoyo psicológico... no, no me refiero a eso.  
Se escuchaba a Amy discutir, Sonic la miraba de reojo un momento, giró la cara y empezó a mirarla fijamente, veía que ella le preguntaba algo, pero no le prestaba atención, era que la psicóloga no creía a Amy, y tenían que ir los dos a la cita de aquella tarde porque pensaba que Amy había desarrollado doble personalidad y reinventado a su novio por la ausencia de éste, Sonic seguía cansado y asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Amy colgó el teléfono y le preguntó a Sonic si quería que le preparase algo de comer, Sonic volvió a asentir ahora con su mirada fija en el televisor, sentado ahí comió y cuando Amy volvió de dejar los platos en la cocina se lo encontró dormido, le miró dulcemente y se sentó a su lado apagando el televisor y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, pero de nuevo sonó el teléfono, esta vez era Tails, que corroboró la historia, contento de que todo no fuese un sueño.  
-Amy, es que no tengo palabras para expresar lo bien que me siento ahora...- Decía Tails.  
-Lo sé, aún no termino de creerlo, y el que haya venido en persona a decírmelo significa mucho para mí, no entiendo qué ha pasado, pero me alegro.- Amy se quedó pensativa -Estaba pensando... ¿y Alfred? ¿y si vuelve?  
-Pues le volveremos a vencer, juntos somos invencibles.  
-Ya...- Amy sonrió -y al final todos hemos vencido nuestro mayor miedo...  
-¿Lo dices por Knuckles? sí, Alfred tenía razón, Knuckles no temía a los fantasmas, temía perder a Sonic.  
-¡Es que Sonic se hace de querer!  
Siguieron hablando un rato, hasta que Sonic se despertó, más animado y fuerte, y volvió a bromear, algo respecto al vestido de Amy que en aquel momento ella no entendió, pero que luego la hizo ruborizar, de manera que todo fue volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Sonic volió a viajar, sabiendo en el fondo al ver la sonrisa de Amy que había sido el antídoto de su propio veneno.  
  
Fin 


End file.
